une visite attendue
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva Post Shiva.
1. Chapter 1

En se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, Tony se trouva la mine bien fatiguée et les traits tirés. Il était pourtant à peine 19 heures et il n'avait rien fait de son samedi. Il examina les rides de son front avant de jeter un regard dépité à celles qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris soudain un sacré coup de vieux : le stress du boulot, le choc récent de l'attentat au NCIS, puis la mort d'Eli David et de Jackie Vance. Tout cela avait contribué à le faire se sentir vraiment vieux, un peu plus mortel et toujours aussi seul.

Il croyait pourtant vraiment à ce qu'il avait dit à Ziva la semaine précédente : aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment seul. En cas de malheur, un membre de l'équipe était toujours là.

Mais quand tout allait à peu près bien, comme aujourd'hui, chacun rentrait dans un appartement vide.

Longtemps, son chez-soi avait été un refuge, un havre de tranquillité, une parenthèse reposante comparée à l'agitation du travail. Mais de plus en plus souvent désormais, son appartement lui semblait vide. Il aurait pu sortir dans un bar regarder un match ou aller chez McGee mais il espérait autre chose.

Ziva était rentrée d'Israel depuis une semaine. Il ne l'avait pas questionné sur l'enterrement de son père. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion. Gibbs l'avait cantonnée à des recherches au bureau avec McGee tandis qu'avec le patron, ils s'étaient occupés de l'enquête de terrain.

Le vendredi soir, convaincu de recevoir une visite tardive à son appartement, il avait veillé longtemps et s'était couché de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être que les confidences qu'ils s'étaient faites lors des derniers mois ne les avaient pas autant rapproché qu'il ne le pensait?

Il passa le samedi à ruminer et hésita plusieurs fois à l'appeler mais il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer.

Il faillit rater son appel de vingt heures. Il était en train de sortir de sa douche quand il entendit la sonnerie lointaine de son portable. Il s'enroula rapidement dans son peignoir et se mit à courir jusqu'à son salon, où il se saisit de son téléphone et décrocha, en lançant un allo fort sonore.

"Tony? ça va? "dit Ziva d'une voix intriguée

"oui, ça va, j'étais sous la douche" répondit-il en reprenant son souffle

"Tu ne voulais pas louper l'appel ?" demanda Ziva

Il garda le silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre

"laisse tomber... je passais dans le quartier et je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir te voir cinq minutes." dit Ziva d'une traite

"Pas de problème", dit-il en adoptant un ton neutre

"ok, j'arrive dans dix minutes, alors" répondit-elle en raccrochant

Il arbora un grand sourire en reposant son téléphone sur la table basse. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle allait venir.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre pour revêtir un caleçon, des chaussettes, un tee-shirt, un jean et un pull puis Il passa à la salle de bains pour s'asperger de parfum et se coiffer rapidement.

il repassa au salon et mit un CD de jazz dans sa stéréo puis il s'assit dans son canapé et feuilleta d'un oeil distrait un magazine. Ziva toujours ponctuelle frappa à sa porte, les dix minutes écoulées. Il se força à aller d'un pas tranquille vers son entrée. En ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de se trouver devant un olivier en pot cachant sa coéquipière.

"Salut" dit simplement Ziva

"Salut..tu veux que je t'aides? " lui proposa-t-il

"Oui, merci" répondit-elle essoufflée

Il se saisit du pot en terre et le posa sur un meuble dans l'entrée. Il vit enfin

Ziva en entier et il remarqua qu'elle portait ses cheveux lâchés et au naturel. C'était bon signe : elle était détendue.

Quoique à bien regarder, elle lui parut un peu nerveuse quand elle lui dit en désignant l'arbuste :

"c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir accueilli chez toi"

"iI ne fallait pas" dit-il sincérement

"cela ne te plait pas? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu assuré

Il fit involontairement une grimace :

"disons que je n'ai pas la main verte et que je ne suis pas sure de parvenir à le garder en vie"

"si tu veux, je peux le reprendre" dit Ziva en se dirigeant vers l'olivier

"non, non, je vais essayer" dit-il ne voulant pas offusquer sa partenaire.

"Bon" dit ziva

"Bon" dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux

"Merci encore, j'ai vraiment apprécié...je ferais mieux d'y aller, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser un pas vers la sortie.

"Donne moi ton manteau" lui dit-il en lui décrochant un large sourire

Ziva le regarda un instant d'un air interrogatif avant d'ôter son vêtement.

Il s'en saisit rapidement et l'accrocha à son porte-manteau.

"Tu as faim?" demanda-t-il

Ziva hocha simplement la tête. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, sa coéquipière sur ses pas.

En ouvrant les portes de son frigo, il prit un air désolé.

"Je crois toujours que mon frigo se remplit miraculeusement de nourriture, mais j'ai dû oublié de prendre cette option"

Cette remarque fit sourire Ziva qui contemplait les clayettes vides.

"Mais tu as adoré les plats à emporter de la dernière fois. Je vais y faire un saut " dit-il en enfilant sa veste et des chaussures.

Il adressa un large sourire à Ziva en fermant la porte.

De retour dix minutes plus tard les bras chargés de paquets, il frappa à sa porte à l'aide de son front.

Ziva lui ouvrit et le débarrassa de quelques sacs. Il sourit un court instant à la situation un peu domestique dans laquelle il se trouvait tous les deux. Ils sortirent le contenu des paquets sur la table basse du salon. Ziva se chargea des couverts, lui des assiettes et des verres et il nota avec plaisir qu'elle se rappelait de l'emplacement exact de toutes ses affaires de cuisine.

"Délicieux mais toujours aussi épicée" dit Ziva en goutant les crevettes. Il se leva d'un bond et alla chercher dans son cellier une bouteille de vin.

Il la déboucha promptement et remplit le verre de ziva en disant avec humour :

"rien de mieux qu'un bon vin français pour accompagner un repas thaïlandais"

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence avant qu'intrigué par le drôle de cadeau de Ziva, il demande :

"Tu l'a trouvé dans une jardinerie?"

"Oui... une jardinerie un peu lointaine... en Israël, en fait"

Il resta un instant interdit :

"Il a fait le voyage avec toi?"

"J'ai planté un olivier pour mon père" dit d'abord Ziva. Il resta silencieux dans l'espoir de confidences sur son séjour en Israël. Ziva poursuivit mais pas dans la direction qu'il souhaitait.

" Le vendeur m'a précisé que c'était un arbuste coriace qui poussait n'importe où. J'ai décidé d'en ramener avec moi... j'ai pensé à ton appartement qui manquait de plantes et je me suis dit que cela te plairait peut-être."

" Tu as raison cet appartement manque de plante" dit-il en examinant son salon

"Je ne l'imaginais pas comme cela" ajouta Ziva

"Et tu voyais cela comment?" demanda-t-il tout en redoutant d'être vexé par la réponse.

Ziva botta en touche en répondant :

"Différemment. En tout cas, c'est décoré avec soin"

"Mais?" insista-t-il sentant que quelque chose lui déplaisait

"Mais, il n'y a pas de mais" dit d'abord Ziva puis elle ajouta devant son regard inquisiteur

"ça manque un peu de chaleur, c'est tout"

Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, car il comprenait assez bien ce que voulait dire sa coéquipière. C'était un endroit un peu froid qui ne collait pas trop avec le côté exubérant qu'il montrait au boulot.

" Tu veux voir un film?" demanda-t-il pour mettre un terme à la conversation qui les mettait tous les deux un brin mal à l'aise

" Un truc qui réchauffe comme le diable au corps, liaison fatale, basic instinct" plaisanta-t-il

" Si tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour les voir Tony, tu te trompes." répondit-elle du tac au tac "Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de moins ordinaire?"

Il se leva pour examiner sa collection de DVD et hésita entre plusieurs puis il se saisit d'un dvd qu'il montra à Ziva.

Celle-ci fit une drôle de mou en examina la couverture :

"un film avec Jim Carrey? vraiment?" demanda-t-elle pas très convaincue

" Je suis sur que tu va adorer" affirma-t-il sur de son choix

" Je te fais confiance" dit finalement Ziva

Il mit le DVD dans le lecteur tandis que Ziva se chargea de débarrasser la table basse.

Une fois le film lancé et installés sur le canapé, il disposa un plaid sur Ziva et sur lui. Leurs cuisses se touchaient mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Il regarda avec attention les premières minutes du film puis son intérêt se porta sur sa partenaire. Elle semblait très attentive, aborant un petit air intrigué. Mais elle paraissait aussi fatiguée et sa tête s'inclinait d'un côté puis d'un autre.

"Tu sembles fatiguée" dit- il doucement

"un peu" dit-elle simplement d'une petite voix

Il se saisit alors d'un coussin qu'il plaça sur ses propres genoux et lui fit signe d'y mettre la tête.

Ziva le regarda un instant d'un air interrogatif puis suivit son conseil.

Il était ravi de la sentir si près de lui mais un aussi un peu ennuyé par ses mains qu'il essayait à tout prix de ne pas poser sur elle. Après diverses tentatives, Il réussit à les poser confortablement sur les rebords du canapé.

Une fois bien installé, il se laissa prendre par les trente premières minutes du film puis à l'image du personnage principal du film, un sentiment soudain de tristesse l'envahit.

Il se sentit stupide de l'avoir invité à dîner et encore plus d'avoir fait le choix de ce film, une histoire d'amour compliquée. ça n'allait pas marcher, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Il commença à paniquer et ne voyait pas d'issue à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était bloqué chez lui, Ziva la tête sur ses genoux, devant un film romantique, qui ne pouvait que les amener tôt ou tard à aborder leur situation personnelle.

Stupide, stupide, DiNozzo n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter dans sa tête.

Comment as-tu pu te piéger tout seul ?

Ziva le sentit s'agiter et se redressa d'un coup :

"ça ne va pas, Tony?"

"Si, si " dit-il sans la regarder "faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes". Il se leva d'un bond, Content d'avoir trouvé une porte de sortie.

Une fois enfermé, il se mit deux coups sur la nuque avec la main, puis il entreprit de se calmer en s'obligeant à faire de lentes et profondes respirations. Calme-toi, calme-toi, se dit-il. Il parvint à se convaincre qu'il n'allait rien se passer, comme à leur habitude.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là longtemps et se décida malgré son malaise à sortir. Il regagna à contrecœur sa place sur le canapé, tout en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de sa partenaire. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif puis saisit le coussin qu'elle replaça sur ses genoux avant de poser sa tête dessus.

Nous revoilà, au même endroit se dit-il intérieurement

Mais Ziva lui prouva qu'il avait tort.

Elle prit sa main droite et la colla sur son buste, juste au-dessous de sa poitrine.

Il fut interloqué par cette marque d'affection, qu'il avait dû mal à décrypter. En privée, Ziva n'était pas à son égard très expansive. Elle l'avait enlacé pour la première fois en 8 ans la semaine précédente.

Ce geste de Ziva ne pouvait être anodin, était-ce le nouvel eux? la relation plus franche, plus honnête, plus simple qu'ils avaient eu l'intelligence d'établir après l'attentat au siège du NCIS?

Il se perdait en conjoncture quand le générique de fin se déroula sur l'écran.

Retour à la réalité, se dit-il. Ils n'allaient pas rester indéfiniment sur le canapé dans cette position.

Ziva semblait être encore absorbée par le film.

"Tu as bien aimé ?" lui demanda-t-il en se risquant à remettre en ordre quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux

"Oui, c'est original, mais je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est une histoire triste ou gaie."

"C'est compliqué, comme cela l'est toujours." dit-il en pesant bien ses mots

Ziva resta silencieuse un instant avant de lui dire :

"J'aimerais que cela soit simple parfois"

"Je sais" dit-il faisant écho à ses paroles prononcées peu auparavant sur le tarmac d'un aéroport

Comme d'habitude, se dit-il, ils ne savaient pas parler d'eux à la première personne mais parvenaient quand même à se comprendre.

Et maintenant que faire ? se taire? passer à autre chose? faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et rien compris? ou prendre un risque?

Ziva se releva de ses genoux. En la regardant, il vit qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Il était sure qu'elle luttait comme lui pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et cacher une fois de plus ses sentiments.

Il en était convaincu à présent : elle tenait à lui, autant qu'il tenait à elle alors pourquoi se torturer? pourquoi ne pas se parler franchement, pourquoi se faire plus de mal plus de bien ?

Il n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions mais il se retrouvait une fois de plus comme un idiot au milieu d'une mer de non-dits.

"Je vais y aller" dit Ziva en se levant du canapé. Il fit de même en la suivant vers l'entrée de son appartement. Il se saisit de son manteau et lui tendit pour qu'elle l'enfile. Elle se tourna et enfila les manches mais au lieu de la laisser partir, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les maintint bien en place.

Il suffisait à ziva de tendre la main pour atteindre la poignée de la porte, se dégager et sortir comme de rien n'était de chez lui. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, elle colla son dos à lui. Il la sentit se détendre contre son torse et se saisir de ses mains pour les enlever de ses épaules et les poser sur sa taille. Cette étreinte inattendue le stupéfia et le laissait groggy. Ils étaient enlacés immobiles dans son entrée mais semblaient hésiter à se faire face.

Il prit son courage à bras le corps et la fit pivoter pour qu'ils soient en face l'un de l'autre. Mais Ziva ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder et se blottit timidement contre son épaule. Une Ziva aussi peu téméraire lui paraissait à la fois irréelle et irrésistible. Il entreprit de lui embrasser la tempe, elle releva alors lentement la tête. Il continua à opposer de tendres baisers sur sa joue mais il s'arrêta aux commissures de ses lèvres. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés et il se refusa à l'embrasser tant qu'elle ne semblait pas parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation.

"Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler si on s'embrasse" murmura-t-il tendrement

Ziva ouvrit les yeux et il lut dans son regard toute l'émotion qui semblait l'étreindre et qui reflétait parfaitement la sienne.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et son coeur s'emballa.

* * *

**FIN ou à suivre...**

**On va dire que c'est un oneshot et si l'inspiration me vient vraiment il y aura une seconde partie.**

**Merci pour être arrivé jusqu'en bas de la page et pour vos éventuelles reviews**

**et +10 points pour ceux qui ont trouvé le film visionné…et qui est au demeurant excellent**


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les reviews, alertes, favoris, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

_+1 à Furieuse pour avoir trouvé le titre du film avec Jim Carrey "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind"_

* * *

Le baiser devant la porte d'entrée s'était vite démultiplié et il s'était retrouvé tout à coup allongé sur le canapé du salon, Ziva au dessus de lui. Plongé dans un état étrange et euphorisant, il avait été submergé par une multitude de sensations, mélange d'excitation, d'hésitation et de stupéfaction.

Mais tout cela n'avait malheureusement duré qu'un court instant.

Comme alertée par un danger imminent, Ziva s'était redressée brusquement.

Il lui avait alors adressé un regard surpris et cherché sa main pour l'entrainer à nouveau contre lui. Mais elle avait résisté et s'était éloignée d'un bond du canapé. Il l'avait regardé chercher longuement ses mots avant qu'elle ne parvienne à dire enfin d'une voix mal assurée :

"Tony, je crois que l'on devrait réfléchir, prendre notre temps."

Il avait alors laissé échapper un rire forcé en se relevant du canapé.

"C'est sur, on vient juste de se rencontrer Ziva, on a besoin de temps parce que 8 années, ce n'est pas suffisant" avait-il d'une voix froide laissant transparaitre sa colère

"Tony, ma vie personnelle vient juste d'être bouleversée" lui avait-elle assénée en posant tendrement ses mains sur son torse

"Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Ziva?" avait-t-il dit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le regard triste, elle l'avait embrassé brièvement, avant de lui murmurer un quasi-inaudible désolé. Stupéfait, il l'avait simplement regardé s'en aller.

" Et qui est la nouvelle conquête?" entendit-il soudainement

McGee venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

"De quoi tu parles?" lui demanda-t-il faussement surpris

Le bleu se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau.

"Je te connais par cœur, Tony. Depuis, ce matin tu es étrangement calme et depuis cinq bonnes minutes, tu sembles absorber dans tes idées alors que l'on n'a strictement rien à faire. D'habitude, tu préfères m'ennuyer ou te chamailler avec Ziva. Donc, qui est cette nouvelle fille?" dit le Probie en prenant un air satisfait

"Il n'y pas de nouvelle fille" répondit-il sans mentir vraiment

C'est à ce moment-là que Ziva arriva dans l'open-space, les bras chargés de quatre gobelets remplis de café.

"Quelle fille?" demanda-t-elle faussement innocente

McGee répondit : "Je crois que DiNozzo a quelqu'un en tête"

" C'est vrai, Tony?" demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

"Non, disons que c'était vrai mais que elle a l'air d'être un cas trop compliqué pour moi" répondit-il méchamment

Ziva lui lança un regard noir qui heureusement échappa à celui du Probie.

"Si elle est compliquée, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre" finit par conclure McGee

L'échange s'arrêta là car Gibbs débarqua pour annoncer une fois de plus qu'un marine avait été assassiné et qu'ils devaient tous se rendre sur la scène de crime.

Il avait passé le reste de son lundi dans la boue à rechercher des morceaux de corps éparpillés. Autant dire que sa relation avec Ziva était passée à l'arrière-plan. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous terminés ce travail macabre, Gibbs leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux mais de venir à la première heure le lendemain.

Il retrouva son appartement avec plaisir, même s'il fit une grimace à la vue de l'olivier. Cet arbuste était un rappel malheureux de son samedi soir, qu'il s'empressa d'enfermer dans le placard du salon. Il espérait ainsi que son esprit ne s'aventure plus vers le sujet délicat de sa relation complexe avec sa coéquipière.

Le mardi matin, il arriva de bonne heure au bureau et se retrouva en tête à tête dans l'open-space avec Ziva. Elle l'accueillit d'un bonjour glacial et ne lui accorda même pas un regard quand il s'installa à son poste. Il était déçu par la tournure que prenait les choses même s'il était bien déterminé à ne pas lui montrer. Il avait besoin d'un plan pour changer cette situation qui ne lui convenait pas du tout, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il était faussement concentré sur la lecture de son écran d'ordinateur quand le plan s'imposa à lui en la personne de Tiffany Jameson de la comptabilité. Elle se tenait devant son bureau, et lui adressait un grand sourire.

En l'observant plusieurs fois venir lui parler sous des prétextes futiles, il avait compris qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Son égo avait été flatté qu'une jolie jeune femme de 25 ans s'intéresse à lui. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était juste montré sympathique et n'avait pas répondu à ses avances. Mais maintenant, il avait envie de déstabiliser Ziva.

"Tiffany, comment vas-tu?" dit-il d'une voix forte

"Bien et toi?" dit-elle de sa voix haut perchée

"Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?" dit-il sur un ton charmeur

"Je m'occupe du pot de départ de Mabel et je voulais savoir si tu voulais participer" expliqua-t-elle

"Bien sûr" dit-il en sortant un billet de 10 dollars de son portefeuille, tout en essayant de se rappeler qui était Mabel

"Avez-vous déjà pensé à un cadeau?" demanda-t-il faussement intéressé par cette histoire de cadeaux

"Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement compliqué de savoir ce qui fait vraiment plaisir aux gens" soupira-t-elle

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime?" demanda-t-il dans le but de prolonger la conversation

"Les livres anciens, les plantes et les films français, je crois" énuméra-t-elle en prenant un air sérieux

"Ah les films français, je peux te conseiller quelques titres si tu veux" dit-il plein d'enthousiasme forcé

" Et pourquoi on n'en choisirait pas un ensemble demain après le boulot?" proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire

"ça marche" dit-il satisfait de son coup.

Il la regarda partir en appuyant lourdement son regard sur la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie. Il était sur que Ziva n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Il la dévisagea enfin et même si elle semblait concentrer sur la lecture d'un dossier, il voyait bien qu'elle était contrariée.

La journée passa rapidement, il avait interrogé un suspect avec McGee, rendu visite à Ducky avec Gibbs, déjeuné avec Abby et passé de nombreux coups de fils toute l'après-midi. Les échanges avec Ziva avaient été donc réduits au strict minimum, ce qui lui convenait pour le mieux.

Il rentra chez lui plutôt content de lui. Il savait que Ziva avait toujours été profondément jalouse des femmes avec lesquelles il flirtait. Le fait qu'il voit Tiffany devrait la faire réagir, même si elle était parvenue à afficher un profil plutôt serein toute la journée. Il se mit à la recherche de son anthologie des films français, ouvrage qu'il souhaitait placer le lendemain bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il ouvrit pour cela le placard de son salon et se trouva face à l'olivier. Décontenancé, il referma aussitôt la porte sans même jeter un coup d'oeil aux livres.

Son humeur s'assombrit aussitôt. Ils avaient été si près du but, si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et voilà qu'il s'était lancé dans cette gaminerie avec Tiffany. C'était stupide et malvenu. Il se devait de corriger le tir rapidement.

Le mercredi matin, il arriva tard au travail et se fit rabrouer à juste titre par Gibbs. La première chose qu'il fit, fut d'écrire un mail à Tiffany pour annuler le rendez-vous du soir et lui donner une liste de films français cultes. Elle le relança plusieurs fois dans la journée et il dut lui répondre au téléphone qu'il déclinait le rendez-vous, prétextant une enquête prenante.

En raccrochant, il regarda en direction de sa collègue, qui tapait un rapport. Il fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, et se dit qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : être à ses côtés. Comme si Gibbs était un bon génie qui exauçait tous ses souhaits, il leur ordonna d'aller interroger ensemble un suspect. Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire, trop heureux de passer un moment avec elle.

Lors du trajet en voiture, ils se montrèrent tous les deux très professionnels, échangeant diverses informations sur le suspect. Ils procédèrent à son interrogatoire selon un schéma bien rodé. Travailler ensemble avait toujours été facile, chacun sachant décrypter les intentions de l'autre par un simple regard. Il regrettait qu'il n'en fût pas ainsi en dehors du boulot.

De retour dans leur véhicule, une fois leurs impressions sur le suspect échangées, ils se trouvèrent à court de sujets de conversation. Après quelques instants de silence, Ziva attaqua la première :

" Pas de rendez-vous avec Tiffany?" demanda-elle faussement innocente

" Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous" se justifia-il "je devais juste l'aider à choisir des films"

"Bien sûr" répliqua-t-elle ironiquement

" Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Ziva " affirma-t-il très sérieusement

"Ah bon, c'est pourtant toi qui te comporte comme un idiot depuis le début de la semaine" dit-elle énervée

"Peut-être que j'ai passé un mauvais week-end" répliqua-t-il, ses velléités de discutions paisibles avec sa partenaire envolées

" Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si déplaisant ce week-end?" demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix

Il allait lui répondre quand son portable sonna. Le patron leur intimait l'ordre de retourner chez le suspect et de l'arrêter, Abby venait juste de trouver son ADN sur un des vêtements de la victime.

Ils s'exécutèrent, l'arrestation se passa dans le calme ainsi que leur retour au NCIS.

Il se chargea de l'interrogatoire avec Gibbs, qui fit avouer le suspect rapidement. Le patron, cette fois-ci mauvais génie, le désigna pour écrire le long et fastidieux rapport d'enquête, qu'il termina à une heure tardive de la soirée. Ziva était déjà partie depuis longtemps, sans même lui dire au revoir.

Il était bien fatigué quand il rentra chez lui mais il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, trop énervé par l'attitude de sa coéquipière. Il se leva et fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des longues années, il écrivit une lettre. Après avoir couché ses pensées par écrit, il sortit de son appartement au beau milieu de la nuit la lettre dans une poche, les bras chargés de l'olivier...

Il parvint à s'introduire sans problème dans l'immeuble de Ziva et gravit les escaliers pour se retrouver sur son palier. Devant sa porte, il déposa l'olivier et hésita quelques minutes à laisser la lettre qu'il avait rédigée. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand Ziva ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Elle le regardait avec autant de stupéfaction que lui.

"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda-t-elle la mine inquiète

Il n'arriva pas à formuler une réponse cohérente. Face à son silence, elle s'impatienta et son regard s'arrêta sur l'olivier.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela fait là?" demanda-t-elle en désignant l'arbuste de l'index

"euh...euh, je ..." parvient-il à peine à balbutier

" Et tu comptais me rendre ça en douce, sans rien me dire, en pleine nuit" s'exclama-t-elle visiblement outrée

" Je t'ai écrit un mot" dit-il pour se justifier mais regrettant aussitôt son aveu

" Donne le moi" ordonna-t-elle

"Non" dit-il d'un ton ferme. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas donner cette lettre à Ziva

" Tu es très étrange ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude, Tony" dit-elle en soupirant

" Je suis juste fatigué" avoua-t-il

" Tu en as l'air. Rentre-moi ce pot dans le salon et on va discuter."

Il s'exécuta et se retrouva assis sur son canapé. Ziva prit place dans le fauteuil situé en face de lui. Ils restèrent un long instant silencieux à se regarder, autant à court de mots l'un que l'autre.

"On doit faire quelque chose, Ziva pour régler tout cela" trouva-t-il enfin le courage de dire.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus précis?" lui demanda-t-elle visiblement pas prête à l'aider

"s'il te plaît, Ziva" dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains

"ok" dit-elle enfin, "ce qui s'est passé samedi était une erreur et il n'y a pas grand chose d'autres à dire"

"C'est tout?" dit-il en écarquillant les yeux

Elle demeura silencieuse.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis il s'immobilisa devant elle :

" Très bien. Tu es la personne avec laquelle je passe le plus de temps et tu sais quoi, j'en étais jusqu'à présent très content. Très content aussi de voir que l'on arrivait enfin à avoir une relation adulte, où on parvenait à partager des choses intimes. Mais apparemment, j'ai fait fausse route, tu ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. C'est cela?"

Ziva garda encore une fois le silence.

" Bien je vois que contre toute attente, je suis le plus adulte et le plus courageux des deux. Je m'en vais, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à dire ou à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie" dit-il en claquant la porte.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il se sentit à la fois épuisé et soulagé. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et c'était à elle maintenant de décider.

Le jeudi et le vendredi au bureau passèrent vite. Ziva et lui se comportèrent en parfaits professionnels même si Gibbs et mcGee les regardèrent de travers, intrigués par leur manque d'interactions.

N'ayant pas envie de ruminer chez lui, il choisit sciemment de sortir le vendredi soir au cinéma. Deux heures trente de Tarantino lui permirent d'oublier un moment ses soucis de cœur.

Le samedi, il parvint à se vider l'esprit en triant de vieilles affaires et en faisant des courses alimentaires.

Vers 20 heures, il décida de se lancer dans une vieille recette qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : l'osso bucco de sa nonna.

En pleine découpe des aliments, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas à nouveau sa voisine, venue demander des nouvelles de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une Ziva très apprêtée : les cheveux joliment coiffés, une jupe noire plutôt courte et un chemisier qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu porter en soie blanche.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et lui tendit une branche d'olivier.

"En guise de paix" dit-elle simplement

Cela le fit sourire. Il l'invita d'un geste à entrer dans son appartement.

"Que me vaut cette visite tardive?" demanda-t-il gentiment

" Je pensais te proposer d'aller au cinéma, voir Django Unchained. Il y a une séance à 21h00."

Il grimaça et Ziva lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Désolé mais j'y suis allé hier" dit-il avec franchise

Il lût la déception sur le visage de sa coéquipière.

"Et puis, je suis en pleine cuisine " dit-il en montrant son tablier.

" Je vais te laisser alors" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

" Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider?" proposa-t-il " j'ai peut-être été un peu trop ambitieux"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu cuisines?" demanda-t-elle en revenant vers le salon

" l'osso-bucco de ma grand-mère" précisa-t-il

"Pour toi tout seul?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui, Ziva, pour moi tout seul" dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de se montrer sympa pour passer enfin un bon moment avec elle et le désir de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il opta pour le second choix.

"L'idée de cette soirée, c'est un simple moment entre amis ou autre chose?"demanda-t-il franchement

" J'ai besoin de choisir?" demanda-t-elle visiblement irritée par la question

" Oui parce que si c'est un rencard, je vais prendre une douche et me changer, parce que tu es bien mieux habillé que moi et un DiNozzo a une réputation à tenir" dit-il en désignant son tee-shirt tâché.

Ziva rit avant de lui dire sur un ton faussement désabusé :

" Va prendre une douche, je m'occupe de la cuisine"

Il lui tendit son tablier en lui décrochant son plus grand sourire avant de se rendre à la salle de bains.

Donc, c'était un rencard. Cette pensée le rendit euphorique mais aussi nerveux. Avec Ziva, rien n'était simple et il avait peur qu'elle prenne une nouvelle fois la fuite sur un coup de tête. En prenant sa douche, il se posa des dizaines de questions :

Comment paraître naturel alors que la situation ne l'était pas? De quoi discuter? Pouvait-il essayer de l'embrasser?

Il s'habilla en essayant de se calmer et prit une profonde respiration avant de la retrouver au salon.

Elle était assise sur l'accoudoir de son canapé et avait l'air songeur.

Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

« Un penny pour tes pensées »

Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna son visage vers lui. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

" Je pensais à samedi soir dernier et à ce canapé." lui dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque

" J'étais sur qu'il te plaisait" plaisanta-t-il

" oui, il est très confortable" répondit-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque et en l'entraînant avec elle sur la banquette.

Ils se trouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre et bien que le désir fût grand, il se retint de l'embrasser.

Ziva écarquilla les yeux surprise par son immobilité.

« il y a un problème, Tony ? » demanda-t-elle

« Tu es sure que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis dans cinq minutes ? » dit-il en lui adressant un regard interrogatif

« Certaine » répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ce soir-là, elle ne prit pas la fuite. Ils trouvèrent son lit une place bien plus confortable que le canapé, même s'il fut d'avis d'en changer pour un double rapidement. Tout fut parfait à part l'osso-bucco brûlé, le déclenchement de l'alarme incendie, la visite de la voisine ainsi que l'intervention des pompiers.

The end

* * *

_Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées !_


End file.
